


Cubcat

by 00FFFF



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Cats, Gen, Non-human hermits - Freeform, Vex Magic, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00FFFF/pseuds/00FFFF
Summary: Cub may have built Jellie Land, but he doesn’t actually know if all of the Jellies willlikewhat he’s created for them. What’s the best way to figure out if they will? Turn into a cat and try it out for yourself, of course.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 75
Collections: Non-human Hermits





	Cubcat

Cub drops the last of the Jellie Treats in the chest before closing it, stretching his arms up into the sky. He looks up through his fingers. _Gosh,_ the sun’s already starting to lower, huh? This project took much longer than he expected it to. Cub didn’t mean to work on it the entire day, it’s just... he just got really into it, is all.

He takes a few steps back and admires his work. He did a damn good job, even if he’s saying so himself. Cub sighs happily and starts making his way back to the bridge. The last thing on the to-do list today is to get all of the Jellie clones, and have them populate the area he just finished creating for them.

Jellie Land. Perhaps the most essential addition to ConCorp grounds, and yet... why did it take him so long to start working on it? Cub doesn’t know. But he’s glad he got it done and he’s extra glad he pushed through, because it is looking _fantastic,_ he can’t lie. Oh yes, the cats are going to _love_ this.

...

 _Are_ they?

Suddenly Cub is hit with doubt, and he stops in his tracks. He’s never really interacted with cats all that much. The Jellies just... do their own thing, really. They wander around and listen to _Scar,_ not him. Cub’s always watching Scar work his figurative magic on the Jellies, always watching from a distance. Helping where he could, but...

He doesn’t actually know if the cats will like this.

Cub sighs. Well, there’s only one way to find out if they will, right?

Looks like his work isn’t done quite yet.

All those neat little hidey-holes and cozy spots he created, Cub’s too big to test it all out himself, but there’s an easy way to fix a minor inconvenience like that. There’s a certain reality stone that could come in rather handy right about now.

Cub nods to himself and turns left, making his way over to Vexnos.

\--

A few moments and a flash of white light later, Cub shakes his head and opens his eyes to find himself much closer to the ground. 

He tries to take a step forward, but trips over his own feet (paws?) and flops straight onto the ground. He scrambles up but finds himself losing balance again and again. Cub can’t quite grasp the way all his limbs are supposed to work together just yet. He tries to walk again, but it's like his legs are getting tangled or something. Gosh, being a cat is exhausting. How is he supposed to walk with so many limbs to think about?!

Cub huffs and straightens himself out, flicking his tail in annoyance (a strange sensation, he has to say). This time he tries to walk with two legs at a time, and it goes a _little_ bit better, but his progress still feels very stunted, still. He takes a deep breath and decides to just let it go. Not focusing on which leg is supposed to go where, Cub just goes for it without thinking at all, letting his new cat body do the work for him. It’s a little getting used to, but it actually works! He’s _walking!_

He makes his way over to Jellie Land, squeezing himself through the tiny gap at the backside of the building in order not to risk himself falling into the water right next to it. He's only just about gotten the hang of walking, Cub can’t imagine trying to _swim_ in this body..! 

He stops to look at Jellie Land. All the platforms and corners and boxes and nooks and crannies. It looks completely different from down here, _wow._ It looks... _inviting._

Cub smirks and dives right in, exploring the area. He climbs through all the small gaps and sniffs at all the different kinds of blocks. He finds that his tail and whiskers aid him in navigating around, which is rather nice.

He’s having great fun exploring the ground floor, but keeps eyeing the upper platforms. He’s been putting off trying to jump out of fear of... falling? How silly, Cub thinks, cats always land on their paws! ...Right? He trots up to a platform that doesn’t look _too_ dauntingly high up, and prepares himself to jump.

He gracefully faceplants into the structure and, miraculously, doesn’t land on his feet. Cub huffs, what a lie! But he shakes it off and gets ready to try again. He eyes the platform, uses his tail for balance, and jumps.

And he makes it! Cub is ecstatic and doesn’t even look down, he just jumps higher and uses his claws to climb further up the tower, getting to the highest point possible.

Once he makes it he sits down and looks around. He can see all of Jellie Land from up here. He feels proud. Proud of his work, and proud of being able to climb up here, as well.

Is this what cats feel like when looking over their domain from a high point of view? Is that something that cats do? Cub thinks. 

He begins to feel a rumbling sensation in his body. He’s- he’s _purring._ It’s an unusual feeling but a very welcome one, Cub decides. He lets the warm feeling wash over him, basking in the last of the sun’s rays. 

Once the sun fully sets Cub gets up again, and from there on out he explores Jellie Land to the fullest as a cat.

He explores his build with his new senses. He bats at swinging toys, jumps up platforms higher than he’s ever been able to, and he crawls through the smallest of gaps. He was going to need to make sure that no Jellies could escape, and every single thing must be tested at least thrice to make sure that it is up to ConCorp standards, after all. This is an inspection. A _very_ thorough inspection.

Cub is having so much fun as a cat that he temporarily forgets that this park wasn’t built for him, but for the Jellies.

He’d been busy working all day, from sunrise until about sunset, so letting go like this is a nice change of pace. The lack of lights isn’t even a problem for him, he can see just fine. Being a cat is great. Remind him why he didn’t do this before? 

Cub is greatly enjoying himself, he even forgets about the time. Oh yes, the cats are going to _love_ this.

\----

Scar drags himself in through the front gates of ConCorp, barely acknowledging the Evoker standing guard, and feels about ready to pass out and sleep for the next couple of days. Scar’s been terraforming over at his new project, far away from here, so when he was done for the day, exhaustion deep in his bones, he forgot he’d still have to make his way all the way back here.

But as he walks through the empty streets (the villagers already inside of their apartments, probably even already sleeping as well), Scar notices something to his right. It’s hidden behind one of the new hangars, but it definitely wasn’t there before. Didn’t Cub say he was going to be working on a new addition to ConCorp, today? That must be it.

Curious as ever, Scar can’t help himself and he walks over, exhaustion promptly forgotten and making place for excitement.

He rounds the corner and- it... 

It’s a cat complex. 

The ‘extremely important addition to the ConCorp grounds’ is a _cat complex._

It must be for all the Jellies, Scar thinks, but he can’t see a single Jellie clone around. Are they all hidden? No, that can’t be. Not even _he_ can get all of those cats under control like that.

When he looks closer, though, he _can_ spot a single cat. It’s in the middle of the complex, curled up, resting quietly on top of a cardboard box.

Scar walks up to it and begins petting it, the cat waking up with a surprised _‘prrrrp?’_ which makes Scar smile. He scratches behind its ears and soon enough the Jellie clone begins purring, its eyes closing again in a way that tells Scar that it’s enjoying this kind of attention. 

But it isn’t quite the same as the other Jellie clones. Scar isn’t sure why, though. Maybe it’s the pattern of its fur, being slightly more grey than the other ones, or maybe it's the way its voice sounds just slightly different. Scar sighs, content, and moves to sit down next to the cat.

This causes the cat to open its eyes again, and now Scar can see it. They’re blue. _Vex blue._

And did it just- how in the _world_ did that cat manage to _smile_ at him? This isn’t a Jellie clone. Most certainly not.

“...Cub?”

The cat blinks, and gets up. It stretches itself out, yawning silently, and bumps its head into Scar’s hand. 

Oh yeah. It’s Cub, alright.

The cat, or _Cub,_ then jumps down from the box, onto Scar’s lap, plopping himself down as if he isn’t too big to fit. Scar can’t help the fond smile that appears on his face, and he goes back to petting Cub, his purring sounds making Scar feel sleepier by the second.

They’re both had a long day, Scar knows.

Scar lets his eyes rest, and Cub curls up on his lap, purring like a well oiled machine. Scar supposes he might as well be, seeing as he built this entire thing _and_ transformed into a cat in just one day.

It’s not Scar’s fault he falls asleep right then and there. His back against a wall, a warm, purring cat on his lap, and the pleasant ache of a hard day’s work in his limbs. 

Guess the Jellies will have to wait one more day before they’re set loose into their little paradise. Scar’s sure they won’t mind. Right now, Cub and he just need to catch some Z’s.

**Author's Note:**

> It's spooky month, yall! This means that I'm going through some of my older ideas for fics to see if I can salvage them!! Hopefully there'll be more to be released soon :0
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!! Let me know what you thought?


End file.
